


Skive and Kip

by Boboprooo



Series: till forever ♾ [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko being Akko, F/F, Fluff, I just want them to be cannon y’all, Tired Diana from work, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: Diana came home to find a couch potato Akko laying in the couch as she waited for her wife. They cuddled and sleep.+At the moment she stepped inside, she was hoping for her lovely wife to greet her with a hug or a kiss, yet she was greeted with neither options she had stored in mind. Akko was nowhere to be seen, not a single shadow peeking and waiting for her arrival. She furrowed her eyebrows, upset that her wife didn’t come out when she was raring to get home as fast as she could to only be met with nothingness. She shook her head as she took of her shoes to arranged it in the shoe rack, already used to the Japan way of neatness. Partially because she also want things to be orderly and spotless.“Darling, I’m home,” she announced, albeit a with a hint of disappointment in her voice.Nothing.No response was heard.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: till forever ♾ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Skive and Kip

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all another Diakko fanfic because I missed LWA. Anyways, sorry for some mistakes since imma not fluent in English. Btw, the title was from a British slang guide I saw on Pinterest — Skive for being lazy and Kip for napping or sleeping.

# 

From the moment Diana Cavendish decided to marry Atsuko Kagari, a new home environment was created — she loved it of course, relishing each time and engraving it to her heart, not minding about other people who still find their relationship as an odd one. For she was a Cavendish, where renowned and affluent doctors came from, while a Kagari never rang a bell in anything at all, may it be related to science or arts, they were a nobody. The gap of the two girl’s family were humongous, including the different personalities that would surely clash.

It definitely was not an easy ride for them, considering that Akko was a clumsy humanitarian student. She bumped into Diana on the first day of a new school at the gate, bowing in ninety degrees as she apologized frantically for her hasten speed of buoyant energy to the university of her dreams, earning her a glare and scrutinizing blue eyes as she stood up straightly. Not wanting to get late and annoy the gorgeous girl in front of her anymore, she bid her another apology before scampering out of her view, stumbling along the way. They never met that much, considering that their programs weren’t in the same department. 

Unbeknownst to everyone, it was Diana who firstly sought of Akko, for she was a fair believer of saving human lives and it seemed to her that they both share the same value. Unforeseen future was all she could thought of as she saw Akko more than she ever wanted, going to volunteers were nothing new to her, yet a new face of a volunteer was something she never expected to admire throughout the experience. Akko was just a sunshine that shone so brightly in her eyes, she was beautiful and dazzling as she brought everyone to contagious laughters with the jokes she cracks. Gone were the first impression of klutz and a scowl, replacing them with glimmering blue eyes gazing and adorning look towards the chirpy girl.

With the friendly and frolicking nature of the Japanese girl, they became friends later on. She wasn’t used to affection as both her parents died when she was a young girl, but Akko drilled her way into her comfort zone, never wanting her warmth to be gone as Akko cuddled with her during movie nights. She nuzzled closer to the brown haired girl, sniffing the vanilla scent that she’d taken a liking.

As both of them were from different departments, their schedules weren’t matching, but she would always find ways to hang out and get to know Akko more. It was a fresh and unfamiliar feeling for her, to crave for it with the humanities student, desiring her presence and longing to indulge of the intoxicating vanilla scent that she’d been missing. 

The repressed emotions was all it took for her to impulsively confess, very unlikely to her rational and poised character. Akko was frozen on the spot, not believing of what she’d just heard, whilst Diana’s heart was about to combust of what she’d just uttered without thoroughly thinking about the possible consequences it would have. Akko’s stupor was broken down with a faint weeping that she’d harkened, snapping from her torpor, she embraced Diana as she slowly stroked her back until she finally calmed down. That was the first time in Diana’s life where she got frightened of what another person would think about her, for Akko wasn’t just a nobody anymore, she was someone she held dear and special.

Spontaneity wasn’t on her list, yet she was glad to do it, so long as Akko was involved. She and Akko dated afterwards the spontaneous confession. Every moment spent with Akko were vibrant, jovial and blissful, she cherished each seconds that ticks by, never wanting to end their dates. Hand holdings still made her blush, painting her pale skin and ears to red despite the summer breeze. Akko was a touchy-feely person, she knew that much as she she was able to receive more hugs in just a day with her. 

However, Akko as her girlfriend was just too much. Like, literally she was — making her heart burning with salaciousness she never knew she had in the first place. Akko would interlock their hands rather than just held it the usual, she’d given her tightly embrace that’s much longer, she’d sometimes touch her thigh unconsciously while having their accustomed movie dates, she’d pepper her with kisses everyday and she’s just gotten really clingy. Not that Diana didn’t want it, but goodness, the thirst to just rip her clothes and pinned her down in order for the throbbing in her downwards area was very tempting. 

That’s what she actually did, not entirely as she imagined it would be, but it seemed that she wasn’t the only one having those thoughts. For Akko had given her a sweltering kiss before whispering into her ear breathily, _”Do you want to continue in the bed Diana?”_ in which she nodded eagerly, desiderating to pronto into action. It was both their first time with both inexperienced hands taking initiative to perform making love, wandering eyes examining the raw display in front of them as it roamed around each curves and edges. She gave Akko marks on her favorite spots, earning her a moan and a scratch on her back as Akko pulled her closer in contact, wanting her warmth fervently. Akko having a competitive trait, reciprocated it in double and Diana receiving them wholeheartedly.

After four years of being in a relationship, Akko had beaten her into proposing first as she kneeled down, holding a black box with a diamond ring. She was delighted and ecstatic as Akko put it on her ring finger, tugging her into a heated kiss thereafter, leading to lovemaking. 

There honeymoon after the marriage was intense with high pitched noises as they indulge into becoming one with each other as if it was their first time to do so. Same goes with all the commercing they had as a married couple. 

;

Diana had finally finished her shift for this day, yearning for her loving wife as she treaded her way towards her car. She’s looking forward to the face she’d been wanting to see and luscious lips she’d been dying to get in contact with her own. 

She drove safely to their home, parking straightly at their garage. Thinking about what her wife must be doing for the whole day as she had no lectures for this day. Akko wanting to disseminate the idea of humanity decided to become a professor in order for her to teach students about how great it would be to be self aware and give more awareness about saving lives and keeping human dignity.

At the moment she stepped inside, she was hoping for her lovely wife to greet her with a hug or a kiss, yet she was greeted with neither options she had stored in mind. Akko was nowhere to be seen, not a single shadow peeking and waiting for her arrival. She furrowed her eyebrows, upset that her wife didn’t come out when she was raring to get home as fast as she could to only be met with nothingness. She shook her head as she took of her shoes to arranged it in the shoe rack, already used to the Japan way of neatness. Partially because she also want things to be orderly and spotless. 

“Darling, I’m home,” she announced, albeit a with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Nothing.

_No response was heard._

Sighing heavily, she went ahead to go into their living room, spotting her wife splayed across in the couch like a potato, legs elevated on the couch-arm while she was changing channels endlessly.

Her steps were getting closer when Akko finally took notice of her, snapping her head and getting up abruptly to enveloped her in a warm embrace.

“Diana, I missed you,” Akko enunciated, voice dripping with sweetness. She then inched closer and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Her mood instantly changing as she wrapped her hand on Akko’s waist, smelling the faint scent of vanilla that she reveled in. She nuzzled on her neck, mumbling a reply, “I missed you too darling.” 

She repositioned her hands to her nape, looking at her directly before giving her a tender kiss that lasted for a few minutes. 

“I missed you. Terribly, a lot love.” 

Akko grinned at her, eyes glinting with affection. “It seems like it,” she teasingly replied. Her hand moving upwards as it caressed her cheek. “I’ve already prepared dinner, we can eat now that you’re here.”

She puckered her lips, undoubtedly no one would’ve expected her to do so, except only for Akko. “Why didn’t you greet me for today?” She whined like a little child, pouty lips planted again for Akko to see.

Akko giggled heartily at the sight that behold her, leaning closer to give her another kiss. “I’m sorry dear, got caught up with boredom as I wait for you that I ended up lazing on switching channels.” She gave her another kiss on her nose, Diana closing her eyes as she expected more, rewarding her another bout of giggles from Akko. “I’ll give you more kisses after we eat.”

She pouted again with the response. “Geez, who would’ve thought that the ‘intimidating’ Diana Cavendish as they quote would be this clingy.” Akko playfully said before she gave into another request of a kiss. It was more passionate this time with tongue included as it fought dominance in their mouth. Diana’s hands started sliding into Akko’s shirt and Akko stopping her, giving her a coltish smile. “Eat the dinner first dear —“ Akko gave her a peck — “Wouldn’t want the food to get cold, aren’t we? After all, I made it just for you.” She then bopped her nose in a larky manner. 

Diana finally giving her a contented smile, following her in the dining area, both stopping at the sink to wash their hands beforehand. They sat besides each other on the rounded glass table. She observed the different mouth watering food that Akko prepared, a mixture of British and Japanese delicacies. The sushi was of course present, considering that it was Akko’s ultimate favorite food and spaghetti bolognese as her own fave. The table also included fish and chips, shepherd’s pie, sashimi and hitsumabushi. 

She good-heartedly laughed at the numerous dishes even though it’s just the two of them. “Are we having a party darling? Or do you intend me to become fat?”

Akko gave her a side hug. “I know you’ve been working hard with all the operations and stuff, I just wanted you to gain back the energy you needed for your drained out body.” She chuckled at the Akko-like respond, not even thinking whether they’d finish the entire food, but making them with effort so that she could go with gusto. 

She then kissed atop of her head. “Thank you love —“ she cupped her cheeks and peppered her with kisses, in her forehead, in her nose, in both her cheeks and in her lips — “For all the effort into making all these exquisite and flavorful foods, I may not be able to finish them all even if I wanted too, but I will consume them enjoyable.”

Akko beamed her a smile, “No worries Dia, it’s the Asian way to not waste food and heat them up in the morning.”

She chuckled at Akko, giving her cheek a faint squish and kissing her lastly before devouring in all the heavenly food that her wife cooked. She thought that she truly was lucky to have her as her wife, for she made her a better person each day and she’s attending to her as a wonderful partner.

As the twirled on her spaghetti, she asked Akko a question. “Tell me love, what fun things did you do before I came home?” 

Akko chewed on her hitsumabushi, swallowing it before answering Diana, “Eh, it was really drudging without you Dia, I was just washing and ironing our clothes. Before you’ve arrived, I was slothfully slumping over the couch and switching channels.” She then picked out another sushi with her chopsticks skillfully, hanging it up for Diana to eat. “A sushi for you, my hardworking wife since you’re still not good at using chopsticks.” 

Diana giving her an amused smile before opening up her mouth and gobbling up the sushi. “Thank you for that my brave and diligent humanities professor.” She squeezed her thigh lightly as her other hand swirled another batch of spaghetti to feed Akko. “You should eat up too, darling.” Akko diving in to munching the food, the sauce staining on her side-lip and Diana chuckling, thumb removing it as she licked the sauce on her mouth. “Always the messy eater Akko.”

“Doesn’t matter, you still love me anyways.” Akko childishly poking her tongue out.

“Indeed, I will still love you anyways.”

Afterwards, Akko focused on ingurgitating everything, leaving only a trace of a quarter eaten of shepherd’s pie. Diana still had no idea on how her slimmed wife was able to ravened most of the food she prepared, yet her stomach not protruding of belly fats. It’s truly amusing and quite frankly a tad scary as to how Akko was able to do it. 

“I’ll wash the plates now darling,” Diana declared with her honey voice. She gave Akko a lightly squeeze on her hand. “You’ve cooked an amazing supper for today, you should rest now as I wash the dishes.”

“You’ve work hard today too Dia, let’s wash them together,” Akko countered back. She retracted her hand from Diana and slightly pinched her cheek. “No more arguments back, I know how strenuous your job is.”

Diana smiled at her defeatedly, not wanting to have petty bickering, following whatever Akko suggested. 

She washed the dishes as Akko dried them up with the use of a clean towel.

“See, it’s much faster if we do it together.”

“Very well said Akko.” She snaked her arms around her waist. “Now that we’ve finished washing the dishes, why don’t we take a bath together,” she seductively suggested. Akko gulping, her cheeks tainted with red hue that Diana didn’t fail not to notice as she leaned in, closing their gap with a few centimeters away. “Let’s go love,” she stated, her warm breath creeping into Akko’s face, giving her tingling sensation in her body.

Diana’s hand carrying them together to do their ministrations in the bathroom by firstly opening the bathtub faucet, then brushing their teeth, followed by putting milky bomb on it and stripping their clothes off as they dove into the warm water. Akko sitting in between her legs, playing like a little kid as she blowed the bubbles and giggles as she did so. 

Akko turned her head to meet Diana’s eyes, glinting with adoration at the spectacle she’s freely seeing. “Look Dia, I’mma pirate — err, give me yer treasures ya dame!” The bubbles sticking on Akko’s face like a beard as she formed her fingers like a hook, pointing to Diana frighteningly. 

Diana held her body, shivering and playing along with Akko. “I apologize sire, but the only thing I can give you as of this moment is my body. It’s not much of a treasure, hopefully it’ll suffice as for now.” Akko guffawed, “Err, that’ll do it missy.” She repositioned herself in front of Diana, straddling in her lap before mashing their lips together. Diana requited the action as she held her waist and nape to keep them balance, kissing her languidly and tasting a bit of the milk from the bubbles.

“I can’t believe yer giving yer bod to a mere pirate ya lassie.” Akko remarked, still on top of Diana, eyes gleaming playfully and lips tugging to form a smirk. 

“Only if you’re the pirate to capture me Akko.” Diana leaning again for another chaste kiss on the lips. “Now, turn your back so I can scrub it. We can’t stay here for to long darling, even your fingers are starting to wrinkle.” She stated as a matter of fact, hand reaching Akko’s own, showing what she meant.

“Ehhh, how did you even noticed that Diana?!” 

“I’m mindful when it comes to you Akko dearest —“ she bopped her nose — “Now, turn Akko.”

Akko pouted, hands hanging on her neck, inching closer to give her another kiss before turning around obediently. Diana scrubbing her back softly and thoroughly, cleaning it spotless, while Akko washed her front body. Eventually, repositioning themselves as Akko scrubbed Diana’s back.

As they finished bathing, they wore their robes — a red one for Akko and a blue one for Diana. 

“Dia, sit down first and I’ll blow dry your beautiful hair.” Akko said, scurrying as she went to get their hair blower.

“Shouldn’t I do that to you first Akko? You seemed to be chilly already,” Diana attempted to retort, wanting to dry Akko first before herself.

“Shush dear —“ Akko pulled her down in the edge of their bed — “I can patiently wait for my turn, you need to dry up first because I said so.” Without further ado, Akko turned on the hair dryer, blowing it to Diana’s hair. 

“You know Dia, one of my favorite things about you is your hair,” Akko simply stated, affection oozing out. Still blowing the hair dryer on Diana, watching some part of it drying up already.

“And why is that Akko?”

“They’re just so unique and gorgeous Diana, the blonde with streaks of greenish color. It seemed unnatural at first, I even thought it was a highlight mistake of your choice.” Akko expressed honestly, chuckling on the last part. “But as I saw you more during volunteering, it amazed me as to how captivating your locks were, even spotting you everywhere in campus even though our buildings were apart. It wasn’t long when I realized I liked you afterwards, getting shocked in the process of knowing that your hair was naturally extraordinary since you were born.”

Diana’s cheeks and ears warming up suddenly with each words uttered, red pigmentations scattering all over her face, knowing that Akko liked her hair. _No wonder, she always would brush or play with it._

She started fiddling her hands, abashed at the sudden compliment, still not getting used to it even though Akko gave them a lot freely and never missing a single day too. “I like your brown hair too Akko, they’re really soft and straight.”

Akko laughed heartily, “They might be straight, but the owner definitely isn’t.” Laughter not leaving her mouth, she shuffled and sat down besides Diana. “All is done babe.” She announced, sporting a goofy smile for Diana to stare at. 

Diana coughed, “Right, now it’s your turn.” Visible redness still not dissipating as she got up and repositioned herself in Akko’s back, legs dangling as she sat enveloping Akko in her legs. 

Akko’s hands started to mindlessly rub her legs, she felt her insides scorching up. “Darling, do you have anything in mind?” She asked while her hands were still moving into drying Akko’s hair.

“Huh? Why do you say so Diana?” Akko asked her back innocently, not knowing what her little actions could do to Diana’s body as her hands weren’t extricating from the soft and fair skin of her wife’s legs.

Diana swallowed nothingness in her throat, “You’ve been rubbing my legs dear, do you want to say something to me?” Her pale face colored with crimson red, blood rushing upwards in her cheeks and chest trumping with anticipation.

“Oh —“ Akko looked up to Diana’s legs, seeing her unconscious hands moving on their own as if it had a brain on its own — “Sorry Dia, I didn’t noticed it.” She removed her hands away.

Diana sighing for the sudden lost of contact, “It’s okay Akko, you can put back your hands. I really don’t mind it, in fact I fancy it a lot.”

Akko tilted her head, hands back on the soft legs, grinning at Diana widely, “Did it distract you from your task at hand Dia?” She said teasingly, eyes glimmering with mischief. Leaning closer at Diana, she whispered in her ear with her sultry voice, “You can hold mine all you want after your done drying up my hair.”

Diana returning back from her stupor as she forcefully made Akko’s head turned in front of her, she continued drying her hair. Akko giggling at her reaction, hands now coltishly rubbing on her legs.

As soon Diana finished drying her hair, she returned the blow dryer and grasp Akko’s hand for them to get dress up in their couple pajamas. Akko playfully laughing as her hand wandered on the wardrobe, fishing up a sexy red nightgown. 

“I want to wear this today Diana,” Akko enunciated, each words enticing her tomato-faced wife. 

Diana rolled her eyes, not quite matching with the redden cheeks and ears, rewarding her with Akko’s laughter again. 

“Seriously, I wanna wear this Dia,” Akko persisted. Diana picking up her pink pajamas, the one couple pajamas that they brought together during their trip to Japan.

“You can wear whatever you want Akko,” Diana dismissed, voice honey-like.

Akko beamed, finally starting to wear it while Diana did the same with her own night wear for this day. As they finished dressing up, Akko dipped first on the bed leisurely. Body facing Diana as her hand curled up on her chin, seducing Diana with her fluttering eyes and other hand planted on her toned legs.

Diana moved on her pace as she lay downed on bed, clutching the blanket and covering both Akko and her body. She snuggled closer, embracing Akko in the process. “Darling, you don’t need do to that to get my attention —“ she nuzzled on her chest, feeling the softness of Akko’s breast — “You garnered every bit of it already.” Diana started yawning, the exhaustion finally kicking in her system as she dipped in the ultra-soft mattress, additionally with Akko’s warmth wrapping her body.

Akko smiled lovingly, bringing her closer as she ran her hand softly, letting the platinum blonde with tea-green highlights strands cascade through her fingers. She kissed atop her forehead, “Sweet dreams love.” Diana hummed in her chest, not long before she fell asleep into the secured embrace of her wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you like it enough to give kudos. It excites me to know that people like my work and makes me wanna write more. Constructive criticism are very much welcome, same goes with your own comments about my work. Thank y’all :D


End file.
